Carrie Nye
| birth_place = Greenwood, Mississippi, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | resting_place = All Faiths Cemetery, Middle Village, Queens, New York, U.S. | education = Stephens College Yale University | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1955–1987 | spouse = | children = }} Carolyn Nye McGeoy (October 14, 1936 – July 14, 2006), known professionally as Carrie Nye, was an American actress. In her career spanning 32 years, she was nominated for a Tony Award in 1965, a Primetime Emmy Award in 1980, and a Drama Desk Award in 1981. Biography Early life Nye was born Carolyn Nye McGeoy in Greenwood, Mississippi; her father was a vice president of a local bank. She attended Stephens College in Columbia, Missouri, then attended the Yale School of Drama, graduating in 1959. She met Dick Cavett at the Yale School of Drama. They married in 1964. They had no children."Carrie Nye, 69, Williamstown Festival Actress, Is Dead", New York Times, July 17, 2006. Career Most of Nye's work was on the stage. She joined the Williamstown Theatre Festival in 1955 and portrayed a number of roles at the festival through the 1960s and 1970s. Among her credits were the leads in The Skin of Our Teeth and A Streetcar Named Desire. She was in the American Shakespeare Festival that performed Troilus and Cressida at the White House during the Kennedy administration. She made her debut on Broadway in 1960 in A Second String. The following year she portrayed Tiffany Richards in the original cast of Mary, Mary. She received a Tony Award nomination in 1965 for her portrayal of Helen Walsingham in Half a Sixpence. She appeared in two more productions on Broadway during the 1960s, A Very Rich Woman (1965) and Cop-Out (1969). Nye made her feature film debut in The Group (1966), the film adaptation of Mary McCarthy's novel. The film also starred Joan Hackett, Joanna Pettet, Candice Bergen, Kathleen Widdoes, and Shirley Knight. Her other film appearances included The Seduction of Joe Tynan (1979), the classic horror film Creepshow (1982), Too Scared to Scream (1985), and the Shelley Long comedy Hello Again (1987). Nye was featured in a number of television movies during the 1970s, including Screaming Skull (1973) and The Users (1978). She also acted in the television movie Divorce His, Divorce Hers (1973), which starred Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton. Nye wrote a humorous essay that year published in Time about the experience. In 1978, Nye was a semi-regular panelist on the PBS quiz show We Interrupt This Week. She received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination in 1980 for her portrayal of Tallulah Bankhead in the television film The Scarlett O'Hara War. That same year she returned to Broadway to perform the role of Lorraine Sheldon in a revival of The Man Who Came to Dinner. She was nominated for a Drama Desk Award for her performance. In 1984, Nye was cast on the daytime soap opera Guiding Light as Susan Piper, an unscrupulous real estate agent going to great lengths, including murder, trying to reclaim a cottage that harbors a deep secret. Her portrayal of the villainous character proved popular for some time, culminating in a location shoot in Barbados, ending with a memorable death scene where she fell into quicksand. When Nye's friend Ellen Weston became head writer of Guiding Light in 2003, she created another character for Nye, the mysterious Caroline Carruthers. Despite acclaim for Nye's performance, this storyline was unpopular, changing the back-story for many of the show's core characters (whom she had crossed paths with in her first stint) and Nye's character was written off after six months. Personal life Nye was married to Dick Cavett, whom she met at Yale, from 4 June 1964 until her death. The couple had no children. Nye and Cavett bought Tick Hall, a house in Montauk, New York, designed by Stanford White. It burned down in 1997, but with the assistance of architects and preservationists, she and Cavett built an exact replica of the house. Their accomplishment became the subject of a documentary film From the Ashes: The Life and Times of Tick Hall (2003). Nye died of lung cancer on July 14, 2006, at home in Manhattan, New York. She is interred at the (Lutheran) All Faiths Cemetery in Middle Village, Queens.NNDB Awards and nominations References External links * * * * Category:1936 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Actors from Mississippi Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:People from Greenwood, Mississippi Category:Deaths from cancer in New York (state) Category:Stephens College alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni Category:20th-century American actors